


Threesome

by russianmango



Series: Prompt Meme [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha gets a nice surprise for his 28th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Meme: Write down the names of 10 characters and write a fic for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers.  
> Prompt 4/10 : Threesome, 3, 6, 9

Sasha watched the clock finally tick to midnight, his age solidifying to the twenty-eight mark. He had worried about what that would mean for a while. It's just a number, but some of the guys made him nervous anyway. 

Nicklas stirred and wrapped his arm tighter around Sasha's torso. Sasha was sandwiched between his boyfriend and another teammate, which would be terrifying if not for the pleased noise Nicklas made when Sasha returned the contact, slipping his free arm around Nicklas.

Alex was snoring away and Nicklas is pretty much gone as well, but Sasha doesn't want to sleep yet. His body was impossibly tired from the activities that had even the most energetic Russian sound asleep, but he just wanted to feel their skin, listen to them breathe, know that he would be okay. This was the best night of his life, he didn't want to let go so soon.


End file.
